


Casualità

by purepura



Category: Scrubs (TV)
Genre: ATTENTION, Angst, Child Death, Dark, F/M, Gen, Past Character Death, Psychosis, Sullo sfondo: disabilità, please
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29041923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purepura/pseuds/purepura
Summary: Scappando da una tragedia, pensi di scappare dalle sue conseguenze?Il passato rincorre JD sinchè non lo blocca in un vicolo cieco: essere come o essere nonostante?Ha continuato a vivere, e a lui sembra abbastanza. Lo è?ATTENZIONE!!!! Menzione di morte passata di un bambino, menzione di Psicosi.Non sono una grande fan di Elliot ma non è nelle mie intenzioni accanirmi.JD OOC? Probabile.Underage Passato (15 anni), non intendo descriverlo nel dettaglio, è accennato. Vi prego, non lo sto giustificando, io racconto ma moralmente non approvo. Se per qualcuno è di disturbo, faccia attenzione!I nomi dei luoghi sono reali, ma gli eventi che immagino vi accadono sono tutti frutto della mia immaginazione
Relationships: John "JD" Dorian/Original Character
Kudos: 1





	1. Maggio 2024

**Author's Note:**

> Atttenzione ai tag!  
> \- Underage (15)  
> \- Past Child Death  
> \- Psychosis  
> \- Angst
> 
> è un prologo, sarà sicuramente poco chiaro, abbiate pazienza.

_****_

_**CASUALITÀ** _

**Maggio 2024**

Sopra Bazar, c’è lo stesso cielo.

__

_Questo non è un posto nuovo per me._

Le sbarre dell’enorme cella frullano, e viene detto il mio cognome. Vedere un rappresentante dell’ambasciata statunitense è, per un momento, un sollievo; poi mi comunica con precisione l’accusa, e a quel punto sono convinto di voler morire qui, piuttosto che tornare.

Non sarò in astinenza da caldo afoso, mi viene in mente, ma tutto il resto scomparirà: Cassie, Bem, Jaya, le donne del centro sanitario di Dacca, con i loro colori, le loro speranze, le loro difficoltà che mi fanno dimenticare le mie. Sarà tutto troppo lontano, e lei, _lei_ , mi priverà di nuovo dell’ossigeno.

Sono ammanettato, caricato su camionette e poi aerei privati senza che quasi nessuno mi rivolga la parola. Non mi interessa sinché mi fanno telefonare, e informo Jaya, che mi comunica che mi seguirà (in camionetta, aereo, _barcone_?). Provo a farle cambiare idea usando come scusa il clima politico internazionale e il suo hijab, ma ovviamente mi liquida velocemente, con una parte di me segretamente soddisfatta di non doverle dire addio – la fiducia aveva lasciato la mia persona senza che avessi avuto modo di salutarla. Quale parte di JD non tornerà questa volta? La volontà?

_Perché dovrei mantenermi insieme, se la madre si occuperà egregiamente dei miei figli e io non sono più indispensabile? Perché non lasciarmi semplicemente cadere?_

Scuoto la testa e riporto l’attenzione all’atterraggio. L’aeroporto militare di Edwards è frenetico, e gli sguardi che mi lanciano quando, ammanettato e scortato, percorro i corridoi esterni, mi fanno capire che il clima di terrore nero non si è dissipato – muri e finanziamenti di armi: splendido operato, Presidente!

Due ore di macchina per San Difrangeles, e poi sono scaricato alla stazione di polizia, cella privata e servizi inclusi. Mi parlano di diverse cose, ma non ascolto: mi sto domandano se Jaya verrà da sola, e spero che abbia il buon senso di non portare i bambini.

Il suo nome infrange le mie orecchie, a un certo punto:

«Cassandra», dice un agente, uno al comando immagino, con la sua giacca intonata alla cravatta. «È stata prelevata dalla città di Panowa e condotta qui tramite cordoni di agenti, assistenti sociali ed educatori».

«Cosa?», domando, parlando per la prima volta dopo molte ore.

«Verrà condotta qui entro mercoledì, due giorni a partire da oggi», prosegue. «I nonni materni, i signori Reed, si sono offerti di tenerla in custodia durante il processo».

«Non sono loro che hanno formalizzato l’accusa? Quanto è legale? È come se la stiate già consegnando a Elliot, in questo modo, perché di sicuro la vedrà. Non si potrebbe dare spazio a qualcuno di neutrale? Piuttosto una famiglia affidataria».

_Jaya se la sarà vista togliere con la forza?_

Il poliziotto si ferma per un istante. Non conferma nulla, ma spero che ci rifletta.

  


\-------------

  


Al numero di Jaya ora risponde un collega australiano che mi comunica di aver dovuto trattarla per lesioni e, per i tre giorni che precedono l’arrivo di una visita, tento di scrollarmi di dosso il senso di colpa per tutta questa faccenda e di smettere di pregare perché sopravviva.

  


\-------------

  


«Sally?»

Mi saluta, ma non è certissima di chi si trovi davanti, lo vedo dalle sopracciglia aggrottate. Deve aver adottato un labbro e comprato altri zigomi, ma nonostante questo è lei, che vorrebbe mostrare dieci anni di meno ma a parer mio non ce la fa.

«Jordan», dico, spostando il telefono all’orecchio sinistro.

Rimane in silenzio per un minuto, poi si riscuote.

«Tua figlia resterà da Danni sino a quando servirà e il mio avvocato, che ora sarà anche il tuo – sta’ zitto, non ti ho detto che puoi interrompermi, Sally! – l’avvocato sarà presente all’udienza del Ventitrè. Vedrai che uscirai presto di qui», aggiunge, annuendo più volte.

«Cos’è, ha telefonato e si è proposta di tenere una ragazzina spontaneamente?»

«Diaz ha saputo che eri qui».

«E quindi?»

«Bèh, il fatto che sia piena di soldi l’ha resa simpatica agli occhi degli Assistenti Sociali, perlomeno, per non parlare di Jamie e del debito di vita che Diaz alimenta ancora adesso». Si alza, esitando un attimo. «Ora, devo andare. Ci vedremo presto, io e te, ne sono sicura».

«Jamie?», domando. Scrolla le spalle e si dirige all’uscita.

Scuoto la testa ma non ringrazio. Non mi interesserà sdebitarmi, ancora.

  


\---------------------

  


Io e te. Negli ultimi tre anni è una specie di regola non scritta. Io ho solo lei e lei vuole avere la versione che vuole di me, senza nemmeno vederci mai.

Conosciamo le sfumature e le intonazioni delle voci. Io non mento ma nascondo, lei finge che non le importi ma continua a disturbarmi una volte ogni due settimane: _come stai?, come sta Cassie? L’ospedale ha un nuovo Primario. Jenny è un’adolescente, ormai, e Perry si arma di armi._ Poi c’è quello che non mi dice: _vorrebbero sapere dove sei, sono delusi, impensieriti, ubriachi_. 

È solo per una casualità? Se io non mi fossi trovato vicino al sito di Darshan e non fossi stato uno dei primi soccorritori, a quest’ora mia figlia sarebbe ben accetta? Se non mi fossi _guadagnato_ il loro rispetto con un’azione eclatante come quella, sarei ancora solo un ex collega scomparso cui dedicare un pensiero solo quando accidentalmente si becca Carla a qualche compleanno.

  


\----------------

  


Dopo altri due giorni riesco a mettermi in contatto direttamente con Jaya. Non è ancora stata dimessa, e Bem è rimasto con degli amici dei Corpi di Pace di Berlino.

Lei verrà. Sua figlia è chissà dove da sola e lei verrà. Dovrei essere sincero, a questo punto: potrebbero farsi due domande, visto che non dimostri più di sedici anni, e questo potrebbe peggiorare la mia situazione; non lo faccio, però, perché qui da solo non voglio rimanere nemmeno io.

  


\------------------------

  


Il Ventitrè è per l’esattezza il 23/05/2024, un venerdì. L’udienza è fissata per le undici di mattina, il cielo è terso e l’avvocato che non ho mai assoldato si presenta tendendo la mano e snocciolando una serie di parole, Kinnear&Rebane, facendomi pensare che non debba essere uno studio monolingua, quello che rappresenta. Alla fine della prima giornata di udienza non ho ancora capito se lui sia lo scozzese o il lituano, sia perché il mio cervello non è molto collegato al resto del corpo sia perché non ha un accento che sia uno. È chiamato “avvocato” da chiunque, e a me ve bene così.

Rimandato alla seconda giornata, il Sette del mese prossimo, mi accingo a trovare qualcosa per occupare il mio tempo. Trasferito per l’attesa alla prigione statale, divido il mio spazio con altre cinque persone, e potrebbe essere più noioso di così. Quando non devo sbrigare i miei compiti, passo il tempo in biblioteca, il più vicino possibile all’angolo fra i due muri; leggo in tedesco senza capire quasi nulla, e poi affronto il gruppetto della mia cella a testa basa. Sono l’ultimo arrivato, e questo mi porta a dover pulire ogni centimetro dello spazio, a dovermi arruolare per i lavori più pesanti e a ringraziare gli anni di formazione in Bangladesh per la resistenza fisica. Effettivamente, passa tutto piuttosto in fretta, con Dylan che riempie i buchi di quel che accade all’esterno tramite lettere con inchiostro profumato. Gli altri scherzano dicendo che me la faccio chiaramente con un’adolescente che ama le penne verdi, e io nego, perché l’adolescente che mi faccio non usa penne colorate, se non quelle rosse per segnalare errori nei compiti dei bimbi che segue. 

«Amico, quella non può avere più di vent’anni».

Non commento, e ritorno a pulire.

Altri cinque giorni e vengo chiamato a una visita.

Forse per il padre di Dylan è risultato problematico l’invio di lettere d’amore in inchiostro verde?


	2. Novembre 2012

_**CASUALITÀ**_

Novembre 2012

**Novembre 2012**

Kim era partita per una conferenza il giorno prima. Questo lo ricordo perché Sammy era stato portato da me con una borsa piuttosto piena: vestiti, giocattoli (sempre perché secondo lei io non avevo le sue cose preferite; non le cose originali, per lo meno) e persino le gocce per le orecchie («Kim, ci sono almeno due farmacie nell’isolato; se finisco le mie non mi ci vorrà molto per reperirle»).

A Sammy, in quel periodo, piaceva costruire l’Eagle Castle. Ricordo come insistesse per portarselo da una casa all’altra perché doveva assolutamente continuarlo quando tornava da scuola. C’era anche quello, nell’ingombrante bagaglio che Kim lasciò cadere ai miei piedi, ma quella particolare sera non volle continuare il suo gioco: era stanco, irritato e, mentre ero in piedi per occuparmi di Cassie verso le due del mattino, ne sentii i lamenti.

Stava piangendo, il viso paonazzo. Ne sentii la fronte e gli tolsi la coperta di dosso.

«Ehi, cosa succede?»

«Ho male alla testa, papà».

«Sì, sei caldo. Non mi hai chiamato. Ti senti infreddolito?»

Le gocce che prendeva in quei giorni avrebbero dovuto semplicemente eliminare un eccesso di muco. Si è scoperto che l’infezione era comunque progredita, e gli salì la febbre. Volevo rimanere a casa con lui, davvero, ma avevo in programma diverse riunioni organizzative, oltre che in carico specializzandi poco zelanti e un Primario che mi stava addosso perché il numero di diagnosi e dimissioni stava diminuendo, ed era «colpa dei tuoi studenti, Dorian».

Fatto sta che lo lasciai. Elliot era comunque in maternità per Cassie, e le chiesi, le domandai chiaramente se se la sentisse.

Disse di sì. 

Smisi di pensarci. 

  
\---------------------------------

La quantità di tempo che ogni mattina impiegavo per trovare parcheggio non era mai diminuita nel tempo. Un giorno l’avevo cronometrata: entravo nel piazzale e giravo e giravo per ben dieci minuti, a volte («Dorian, siamo classisti, qui? Ti credi più importante di un paziente? Nessun posto riservato! Nemmeno per me»).

Quel giorno dovetti arrendermi e parcheggiare molto distante dall’entrata. Lo ricordo perché, quando dovetti correre verso la macchina per andare a casa di corsa, ci misi più di dieci minuti per ritrovarla.

Era già troppo tardi, ma allora pensai solo: _avrei dovuto ricordare dove ho parcheggiato_. E il pensiero, l’irritazione e lo sbuffo che ne seguirono mi fecero perdere altro tempo ancora, perché non mi ritrovai immediatamente nel traffico, ero ancora lì ad armeggiare con lo sportello. 

Settimane dopo, mandai la macchina in rottamazione e schiacciai sotto la mia scarpa le chiavi.

\------------------------

All’ora della morte stimata io mi trovavo a controllare il lavoro dei ragazzi sulle cartelle: precisazioni, intuizioni che venivano annotate come fossero verità, errori grammaticali, scritture incomprensibili. Ero davvero seduto a un tavolo a impilare documenti, e questa era la mia utilità: niente vite salvate, niente diagnosi, niente dimissioni. Io e dei fogli. Per questo sarei stato retribuito, per quei sessanta minuti; per questo non ero a casa, per quei sessanta minuti.

Non ero neanche alla fine della giornata. Era un’ora così anonima, dalle dieci alle undici a.m. È rimasta tutto il giorno con lui immobile, e poi ha avuto il coraggio di dirmi che credeva dormisse, finalmente, e che doveva per forza sentirsi meglio, se si era addormentato.

«Volevo solo abbassargli la temperatura. Ma poi non si svegliava più».

E gli occhi brillanti e concentrati di mia moglie furono l’ultima cosa che ricordo di aver visto, quel giorno. Se qualcuno mi chiedesse come siamo arrivati in ospedale, non lo saprei dire. Ho fatto io la telefonata? Lei?

So comunque che colui che imbastì una cartella clinica di ricovero per Sammy fu il Dottor Lemel, un collega dell’E.R. col quale avevo scambiato caffè e merendine quando mi ritrovavo a gironzolare al piano terra. Ancora oggi mi domando perché portarono al pronto soccorso un cadavere, ma all’epoca fu quasi consolante lasciare che se ne occupasse qualcuno che sapevo avrebbe fatto un lavoro accurato. La copia della cartella, conservata a casa, fra vecchi documenti in uno degli armadi della stanza matrimoniale, contiene qualunque cosa: tac, temperatura, altezza, peso, ecchimosi, piccole macchie cutanee, fra poco un identikit completo di segni particolari e schizzo a matita. È come se avesse voluto _assicurarsi_ che fosse morto, il che è quantomai… accurato. È al di fuori della logica per qualunque medico si ritrovi ad aver a che fare con un corpo morto da almeno cinque ore, ma il gesto è stato apprezzato.

\---------------

Nei due giorni seguenti, l’appartamento fu sigillato. Era la scena di un crimine, con il nastro giallo e il via vai. Diedero solo il via libera a qualcuno di recuperare le cose per me e la bambina, per il resto non lo rividi per quasi una settimana, che passai a casa di Turk in una specie di smania. Non potevo restarmene lì fermo, perché Cassie era agitata e non capivo mai per più di mezz’ora come mai Sammy non fosse con noi. Parevo un anziano senile degenerante, e si convinsero che ero pronto a tornare a liberare casa quando dimostrai finalmente di sapere che giorno fosse e dove mi trovassi. Non volevano lasciarmi da solo, ovviamente, ma convinsi Carla a restare con i suoi bimbi e Cassie. Non valeva la pena che Turk si prendesse del tempo per sgombrare un appartamento, e comunque mia madre sarebbe arrivata entro sera, e avrei avuto un aiuto.

In realtà le avevo comunicato la data del funerale, il giovedì, e non che avrei avuto bisogno di lei prima. Ho semplicemente fatto i bagagli, quel giorno, e non vi rientrai mai più, in quella casa che avevo così accuratamente fatto mia. La porta del bagno rimase chiusa. Dovetti ricomprare qualunque elemento da bagno esistente, e non volli mai più vedere una vasca da bagno, da quel momento. 

La decisione fu presa due mesi dopo. A quel tempo, il processo era terminato, Kim aveva chiarito che io ero l’ultima persona che voleva vedere e mia figlia si era abituata a dividere la camera con i figli di Turk. Il fatto era che non avrei voluto investire una vita in città, in quel momento: niente casa, niente lavoro e avrei potuto andare dove volessi, mi resi conto.

Non volevo andare da nessuna parte e nemmeno rimanere a San Difrangeles. 

\-------------------

L’avvocato ha sbrigato le pratiche in poco più di una settimana, durante la quale uscivo da solo andando a visitare la tomba.

Soldi alla mamma, proprietà dell’immobile a Turk (soldi, era questo il punto) e biglietti autenticati: 

_“stiamo bene, ma non possiamo restare”_

furono ritrovati dentro un cassetto del tavolinetto che usavo come comodino, nel salotto di Turk.

Anni dopo arrivò una cartolina da San Di con quello stesso biglietto allegato. Lo conservo ancora insieme alla copia della cartella clinica. La cartolina recitava: 

_“È una specie di reliquia, in casa nostra. Ho detto che l’ha mangiato il cane che non abbiamo  
\- Jordan” _

Ho riflettuto sul significato di quel gesto più a lungo di quanto mi piace dire. Era stufa di avermi in casa sua sottoforma di foglio? Non aveva voglia di scrivere e quindi semplicemente non l’ha fatto? Era nostalgica? Non ho trovato una risposta ma, dopo quella prima cartolina, passò alle telefonate. Forse davvero non le piaceva scrivere. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Molto intelligentemente ho giù narrato la parte che potrebbe interessare di più... ah, le mie capacità autoriali non si smentiscono mai!  
> Se avete voglia di lasciare acceso il lumino dell'interesse, ci sono altre cose da raccontare, però! Dieci anni di cose da raccontare, per l'esatezza; dieci anni di scelte. E il presente (il 2024) riserva tutto il resto.


End file.
